Dimension Traveling: Belgariad
by paalb1
Summary: Andrew has travelled to the land of Belgariad for his next adventure. He will gain many new skills and powers.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Dimension Traveling: Belgariad

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my own characters and ideas I come up with.

 **AN-Hey I'm back with the next instalment of the Dimension Traveling series. If you're new read** **Dimension Traveling: Pokemon** **and follow on from there. If you're an old reader, welcome back. This is the 4** **th** **in the series of 6 so here we go.**

Over the past year Andrew had taken to going to the gym at least 3 times a week and as such he developed his body even more. He took up martial arts to become as proficient with his staff as possible but he still remembered to train his pokemon and meditate.

He didn't do anything towards sport as he wasn't into it although he had been approached by the rugby team. His grades were obviously the best in school. He attracted a lot of female attention but he politely declined them as had never forgotten about Luna (AN-See the second book in this series).

He had also been asked to help out a new kid around the school and the two had become great friends. Peter and Andrew always competed to see who got the highest grades. Peter was a great friend and he was coming over for Andrew's birthday.

Peter was medium height with short brown hair. He had dark brown eyes as did his sister. Peter's sister was one of the girls that had asked him out.

But now it was time for him to open his presents and hopefully get another adventure this year. Andrew was delighted at the presents he had been given this year. He had gotten exactly what he wanted and Peter had given him a chemistry set.

Best of all was that 'The Author' had written to him for another year.

 _Andrew_

 _This year you're going a land of Sword and Sorcery. The Belgariad series is your next stop. I will meet you there and I will teach you all forms of magic, sorcery or other._

 _See you there._

 _The Author_

That night after Peter went home, Andrew fell asleep thinking of the adventures he was going to have. When he awoke the first thing he noticed was that they were in a cave.

"Where are we?" he asked as he sensed someone moving about in the kitchen.

"How about we get introductions done first." Said a strangely familiar voice.

"You're 'The Author'."

"Yes, I am and you've known me for the past year as Peter."

"Wait Peter you're 'The Author'?"

"Of course I am."

"Ok this is really weird as I've known you for a year but I suppose it makes sense as no one else could keep up with my scores before you came."

"Yeah it does. So you ready to learn a new art."

"Ready as always."

"Well first I'll give you a history lesson of this land…"

Peter went on to tell the story of the gods and the wars (AN-if you want to know the full story read the Belgariad series by David Eddings). It took Peter 2 days to explain everything.

"…There is a prophecy in this land that speaks of a winged one. You will fulfil this part and shall receive your wings at the completion of your training…"

"…and right now Polgara is raising the descendants of Riva Iron-Grip in hiding waiting for one to be born with the Will and the Word inside of him and to answer your question from earlier we're a sea cave off from Riva with only one entrance above ground." Silence reigned for a few seconds as Andrew let the last of Peter's speech sink in before Peter spoke again. "Right then, now that history's out of the way we can get on to training you in the Will and the Word."

"Agreed"

"Well first things first you need a clear mind which your occlumency will help with."

Andrew spent five minutes processing the last of his history class and storing it in his castle of knowledge. Once his mind was clear he turned to Peter and said, "Continue."

"Right you need to focus on your internal magic stream and the streams of all around you bar me. Once that is done focus on this candle and say 'light'."

Andrew did this and managed to do it after failing the first two times.

And so it went on for the next 400 years with Andrew growing more proficient each day and soon surpassing those of the brotherhood. One thing the two of them had found out was that silencing charms hid the rushing noise usually heard when doing sorcery. Eventually Peter came up to Andrew one day and said, "It is time for me to leave and you to step up into your position as the 'winged one'. So shirt off. Andrew took his shirt off and felt Peter's hands touching his shoulder blades. Peter spoke one word before removing his hands.

That word was grow.

It took about five minutes before the change was complete. Andrew didn't feel any more than a tingling on his back while they were growing. "You're going to have to teach yourself to fly but when they're folded up they will become invisible. I'm going to leave you the Belgariad series to read and see you when you get home."

With that Peter pulled out a device and disappeared without a sound.

Andrew sat down to read for the next two days before leaving for a 20 year tour of the world.

Both Andrew and Peter had been to the surface several times to get supplies from Riva, under glamours of course. Andrew went up to the entrance after casting a disillusionment charm on himself and started to fly it took a little while to catch on to hang of it as he had only changed into smaller birds before but he soon got the hang of it and flew to the mainland where he started his trip in Cherek.

Once his majestic midnight black wings had brought him to Cherek he landed and took down the disillusionment charm to begin his trek. Once he got to Val Alorn he trained with his staff against the Cherek soldiers for about a year before he moved into Sendaria where he didn't stay for long as he had already learnt anything they had to offer. As he was crossing into Arendia he passed an old vagabond he recognised as Belgarath muttering to himself about birds and winged ones.

Andrew smirked when he heard Belgarath's muttering knowing that he was the winged one and Belgarath had just walked past him.

He trained in with the Asturian Arends for a year with a preference for the slingshot compared to bow. He had plenty of ideas as to how to use the slingshot and he left with a bag full of perfectly rounded stones all of them enchanted as portkeys. He soon rose among the ranks with the Mimbrate Arends his jousting skills were very good thanks to the strength he got from the Golden Breastplate.

After his two years in Arendia he left to go into Tolnedra where he learnt how to haggle amongst the best out there. He didn't spend much more than a year in Tolnedra due to the heat and their backwards way of thinking. Once in Nyissa he released all of his snakes to roam about while he collect a vast store of poisons to store in his modified trunk that Peter and he had made.

This trunk was fitted with many compartments, a lab to do alchemy and chemistry and a bedroom. There was also a vault to store his money.

He spent two years in Nyissa before leaving for Cthol Murgos where he just spent time getting the lay of the land under a glamour charm so that he could explore both the northern and southern parts of that land. Every Grolim that he met alone he killed and used a parselspell to take their powers for himself. His Grolim persona became a prodigy with all Grolims living in fear of seeing a scarred face with three light green lines streaking down the right hand side of his face.

Once it was fully explored he did the same with the Thulls land before moving on to Gar Og Nadrak where he mined a lot of red gold to store in his vault. He then went into Mallorea where he spent ten years exploring the whole continent including the islands to the south that would have a role to play later on in that world. Five of his ten years was spent at the university where he read every book there to add to his already vast knowledge.

Finished in Mallorea he left the continent for Algaria where he learnt to fight on a horse. He spent a year in Algaria to learn as much as he could before heading over to Drasnia to start with his spy life.

He raced up the ranks and was soon given his own spy name off Slitherio by his choosing. He spent the next 80 years as a spy and helping the Drasnian spy network flourish. He was hunter several times in the years.

Every night he meditated spreading his conscious towards Riva waiting for when Zedar would steal it so that he could have something fun to do.

 **AN-First chapter is complete guys and it's pretty much my longest chapter so far. I'll update when I can so there isn't really a pattern. Review if you want. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimension Traveling: Belgariad

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my own characters and ideas I come up with.

Deep in the caves of Ulgo, with chanting echoing around him, a youth with jet black hair, that was hardly visible in the darkness of the caves, opened his silvery-white eyes. Andrew took a deep breath as he came back into consciousness. He had just seen Zedar steal the orb from Riva through his mind.

Standing up he changed into a bat and flew through the cave system stopping only briefly to inform the Gorim of what had happened before flying towards the entrance into Sendaria. Once he escaped the caves he changed into his human form mid-flight shooting up high into the sky.

After doing a few loops to work the exhaustion out of his body he connected his mind to Polgara's current location so that he could tell when they left for their orb chasing. He was also keeping an eye on Zedar's current location through the orb.

He decided to do some exercise around Sendaria, which was mainly jogging along the many tracks they had around the place. As night fell he apparated to the caves that he and Peter had used to sleep for the night.

The next day he apparated back to Sendaria near Darine before jogging towards the city where three wagons were just pulling out towards Lake Erat. He smiled as he used his mind to see that it was Silk and Barak heading out to pick up Belgarath, Polgara, Garion and Durnik.

Deciding to keep an eye on Zedar he used the Golden Leg Guards power to run off towards Camaar where Zedar was currently crossing into Arendia. He got to Sulturn by dusk where he saw Belgarath come in from the south-westerly entrance.

The two met at the inn in town where Andrew nodded to him before paying for a meal and room for the night. The next morning Andrew left at the same time as Belgarath which was early as Belgarath had more distance to travel than Andrew did. Andrew took off running and got to Camaar by mid-morning. Andrew had a drink at the local tavern when he remembered that he should fill Javelin, the current leader of the Drasnian spy network, in on what had happened so he finished his drink before finding a quiet spot outside of town to apparated to the place that he used for training when he was in Drasnia.

Walking out of the shrubbery he crossed the small distance to the city and headed straight to the spy network headquarters. Along the way he sensed several younger spies following him and decided to give them a bit of a challenge.

He suddenly side-stepped into an alley startling two men. He dodged them and came out on the other side of the alley near the headquarters. The young spies that were tailing him were looking out on to the street below so he sank into the shadows and slunk along until he out of their range where he walked normally until he reached the headquarters where he walked straight in and up to the front desk.

He whispered to the lady there, "Slitherio needs to talk to Javelin."

She looked a little alarmed at first that their most pronounced spy was here before going to get Javelin for him.

While he waited for Javelin Andrew checked on Polgara and Garion and found that they had started traveling early that morning. They were headed towards Darine. Andrew would have liked to interfere but he knew that things should go at their own pace.

"Sir, Javelin will see you now," the lady at the front desk told him.

"Thank you."

He walked down the hall to a door marked 'Javelin'. He knocked and heard a muffled, "Come in."

Opening the door Javelin immediately asked, "What's wrong, you wouldn't come in for nothing."

After putting up some silencing charms that would stop Zedar from following him when he said his name, Andrew began, "Zedar stole the orb from Riva and I am currently following him. He is in Arendia at the moment and I will be going back there as soon as were done here."

"Ok I can see that you have the situation handled and I will make you Hunter for this mission. Your mission is to retrieve the Orb and return it to Riva. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do."

"Very well you may leave now."

"Of course."

Andrew took down the silencing charm and left. He was very excited as Hunter was always a renowned spy sent on a mission of great importance. He apparated to Darine and had lunch at one of the sea side restaurants before he jogged out of the city when evening came he kept going and came to a camp just as the sun went down. He walked over to where he could see the fire crackling.

He called out as he neared them, "May I join you for dinner and rest?"

He stepped into the light of the fire and saw everyone looking Belgarath. He shrugged and said, "Sure, if you have some food you'd like to contribute."

Polgara looked at her father and stated, "Don't be so pessimistic Old Wolf," she turned to Andrew and said, "Of course you can join us. What's your name?"

"Andrew, madam and of course I'll contribute rather than just take your food without paying." He put down his pack and took out some carrots and potatoes.

He placed them near the fire before looking around and saying, "It's not everyday someone sees a Drasnian, Cherek, Rivan, Sendar and two I can't place, which is interesting as I can place most people, together. Must be something big."

There were alarmed faces all around at Andrew's comment. "How do you know this?" Belgarath asked

"You can learn many things when you study in the world's largest library and have mastery's of any topic you can think of at the university in Mallorea."

"But you're so young it would take centuries to read every book in that library. I've barely read an eighth and look at my age."

"To the well organised mind anything is possible."

 _Yes seven hundred years is a big age_ Andrew thought but responded with, "I am willing to help you organise your mind if you wish but first I must address the royalty here." He then turned to Silk, bowed and said, "Greetings Prince Kheldar, Javelin sends his greetings and wishes you a safe trip."

"How do you know Javelin?"

"The same way you do my friend."

"So what's your code name?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Andrew answered with a sly grin.

After a delicious meal cooked by Polgara. Everyone went to their thing and Andrew stayed up with Belgarath and taught him how to sort everything in his mind. They stopped at midnight and Andrew said, "Keep practising what I showed and next we meet I'll see how you've gone."

Andrew and Belgarath went sleep for the night. The next morning Andrew got a fire going and cooked up some bacon and eggs for each of them. Soon it was time for them to move on so Andrew waited until there was no one about before apparating to Camaar catching the next ferry across into Arendia. Sending his mind out Andrew found Zedar at Rindig just down the road.

Setting off at a light pace Andrew got to Rindig at about noon and checked to find that Zedar had gotten to the edge of the forest that morning. He got a sandwich out of his bag and started eating it as he jogged out of town following the road towards the forest.

By night he had caught up with Zedar and asked for a meal and bed for the night. Zedar agreed but watched him with suspicion. Andrew set up some defences for the night before slipping into his sleeping bag.

Once everyone was asleep he sent his mind towards the orb and started processing how it worked and then thinking of ways make another orb.

After two hours of thinking he had a plan to make a philosopher's stone which Peter had inadvertently put in with the chemistry set before making a couple of rounded stones. Andrew was going to make the elixir of life and try to infuse it into the stones in different ways using alchemy.

The next morning Andrew left Zedar's company and apparated to the cave outside Riva before setting up the chemistry and alchemy sets.

A week later Ander had a glowing red philosopher's stone in his hand. Using his will he made eleven circular stones and placed one in each of the trays he had prepared. Going to his alchemy water reserve he placed the philosopher's stone (AN-Just gonna call it PS for now on) in it and the water took on a bright gold sheen. He then connected it to a pump for those that required a constant flow.

The ten experiments were marked one to eleven and these are what they were

Partly submerged in the elixir

Sitting in a constant flow of the elixir being recycled when it reached the end of the tray

Sitting with the elixir dripping slowly onto the stone

Completely submerged in the elixir

Held above in the elixir while it is being heated from below which was releasing steam

Partly submerged in ice cold elixir

Completely submerged in ice cold elixir

In a frozen elixir

Sitting in a constant flow of ice cold elixir

Sitting in a boiling elixir

Sitting in a constant flow of boiling hot water

These were the ways he was testing the elixir to make a living stone. He left them for a month and travelled to Mallorea to read up on this sort of thing.

A month later Andrew appeared in his potions lab and cancelled everything that was happening before sending his mind out each of the stones to see what was happening with each of them.

In the end it was only workbench ten's stone that had a blue tinge and was glowing with life.

Andrew quickly removed the stone from the tray, feeling rush of power as he touched it, and performed scans on it. He was pleased to note that the power levels were the same as the one Zedar had.

Thinking about how to use this power Andrew took off his helmet and stared at it. He looked at the black holes where there were supposed to be the eyes of the snake. Noting that the stone was the right size for one eye hole he placed it in and stuck it there with a permanent sticking charm.

He then placed the helmet back on his head and pushed the visor down so that it covered everything but his mouth. He opened his eyes and was amazed at what he saw. Through his right eye that didn't have the glowing stone in the way he saw a normal cave whereas in his left eye he was able to scan the whole cave for anything at all.

Andrew quickly calculated that he would need 13 more to get the armour completed, so he set up another two tables and had them all boiling the elixir of life with spherical stones of different sizes for the different parts of the armour.

Andrew left to do some more exploring while keeping an eye on the two parties. One at Vo Wacune waiting for the Archer and Horse Lord. The other in Tolnedra.

 **AN-Finished. Just thought I should do a recap of the skills Andrew has so far. He can call any pokemon he wishes to him, Magic Harry Potter Style, all the powers Tom gets from the first two series of Beast Quest and the Will and the Word (a much more OP and powerful form of Magic). See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dimension Traveling: Belgariad

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my own characters and ideas I come up with.

 **AN-I'll probably update every two weeks or so. Enjoy**

Andrew jogged up to the entrance of Vo Wacune at about midday two weeks after he had left his cave near Riva. He had set up the lab benches to remove all elixir once the orbs showed signs of life.

In the two weeks he had travelled to Cthol Murgos where he killed some more Grolims and stole their powers before scanning Chutick's mind as to when he was planning on riding out to steal the orb from Zedar. He had then apparated near Vo Wacune and then jogged towards it where he would arrive on the same day as Lelldorin, the archer.

He met Lelldorin near the entrance and said "Hello, you have business here to?"

"Yes I do. Would you like to go in together?"

"Sure, why not?"

Andrew and Lelldorin walked in together. When Lelldorin was suddenly pulled off of his horse by Garion. Andrew grabbed Lelldorin's horse before it could get away. "Garion, what are you doing?" Andrew asked.

Garion stopped when he heard Andrew's voice. "Andrew what are you doing here?"

"Thought that I would travel with you guys for a bit given that I'd like to get to know all of you."

"Ok." He said aprehencely, "But who is this guy and what is he doing here?"

"This is Lelldorin. I believe your Grandfather asked him to come along."

"That is correct." Belgarath's voice came out of the mist. "Nice to see you again Andrew."

"Same to you Belgarath."

"What brings you here?"

"Curiosity, boredom. Whatever you want to call it."

Belgarath snorted, "Yeah those are always killers. Anyway let's head inside out of the cold."

"Agreed." They all responded.

Once they were all inside Belgarath introduced everyone to Lelldorin and everyone greeted Andrew from their last meeting.

After a warm dinner Belgarath took Andrew off to the side and asked, "Could you check my mind defences? I've been working on them and they're quite formidable if I do say so myself."

"Sure thing let's check them." Andrew locked eyes with Belgarath and pushed his mind forward into Belgarath's. Andrew landed on a rough, rocky hill and looked around. The hill was overlooking a large tree and Andrew recognised it as the tree in the Vale of Aldur. He cautiously walked up to it but didn't see or sense anything around the tree.

As he drew near he immediately jumped out of the way of a large silver wolf that had leaped out the branches followed by a whole array of monsters from the UL'Go mountains. Andrew quickly retreated back to his mind and said, "Those are good mind defences. I would probably have something when coming up to the tree."

"Sure I'll take that into consideration. Now that we're done, we should join the others."

"Yeah, we should."

After briefly explaining his reasons for tagging along everyone slept for the night. Andrew's occlumency helped him because he only needed to sleep for two hours each night and so spent the other six to eight hours meditating in the courtyard outside where the rest where sleeping.

As he was meditating he spread his mind out over the whole continent feeling everyone on the continent. He felt Belgarath and Polgara walk from the tower and instantly drew his mind back before opening his eyes. "Belgarath, Polgara." He said without looking around.

Belgarath started. "Andrew, what are you doing out here in the dead of night."

"I was meditating as I only need two hours of sleep each night to be fully rested."

"Would you like to come inside. Polgara and I wish to talk to you about the Mrin Codex."

"Of course I'll come in with you it's not like I have anything better to do at the moment."

The three walked inside and over to a dark corner. Polgara spoke first, "Ok, what do you know of the prophecy."

"That there a set of people who will set out on a quest to rid the world of Torak, the dragon god."

"Do you know their names."

"There is Silk, Barak, Hettar, Garion, Ce'Nedra, Relg, Taiba, Lelldorin, Mandorallen, Durnik, Polgara and Belgarath."

"You know this quite well but who is this Taiba you speak of. You also forgot to mention the name of the winged one"

"I believe you would know Taiba as The mother of a race and as for the winged one." He looked at Belgarath and Polgara and said, "You're looking at him." He smirked at their shocked faces. "That's right I'm the winged one and I've been under your very noses this whole time."

"But-But how?" Belgarath demanded. "And can you prove it to us?"

"Of course I can prove it. Follow me outside." With that Andrew walked outside quickly followed by Belgarath and Polgara. Once they were outside Andrew unfolded his midnight, black wings before shooting up into the air with a mighty thrust. Soon he was joined by a snowy owl and a hawk. "Is that Hettar I can see in the distance?" Andrew asked pointing to a herd of horses coming their way.

All three landed and Belgarath and Polgara changed back to their human forms. "Yes I believe that was Hettar." Belgarath responded. "But for now I think we should go back to sleep or in your case Andrew meditating."

 **AN-This might be my last chapter I do until the Christmas holidays are over. I'll try to do one next week but I'm not making any promises. See ya.**


End file.
